


Saviour

by MilesOfWords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry gets a clue, Independent Harry Potter, Magic is magic, OOC Harry, implied minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesOfWords/pseuds/MilesOfWords
Summary: Harry's spectacular early magic leads him to seek answers and take control. How he chooses to use it should be no surprise.





	Saviour

Harry was almost eleven when the messenger owls began to arrive. He’d expected them. For the past year, he had made Petunia tell him everything she knew of the world that had stolen his parents and left him alone. His aunt had not coped well. Talking about magic disturbed her. Harry’s use of it disturbed her even more. She was still able to function, though. Cooking and cleaning seemed to calm her. Day after day, she slaved away as if good food and a pleasant home were important.

Harry knew they were not.

Still, the pretence was useful. From the outside, nothing had changed from one year to the next. Vernon went to work, Petunia kept the house, and Dudley and his troublesome, scruffy cousin went to school. Life at Number Four, Privet Drive was perfectly normal, and Harry was glad of it. He’d been careful, once he’d understood the importance of the strange things he could do, to keep everything under control. Alone and unnoticed, he could practise and plan.

The polite note he’d tied to one of the owls: ‘Dear Professor McGonagall, thanks, but no,’ had been ignored. Harry had Vernon board up the windows and doors, and even the mail slot. When it became clear that the other world wasn’t going to leave him alone, he decided he’d need to do something more…

…the boat dutifully sank as they scrambled onto the deserted island. Petunia whimpered and Dudley whined. Harry allowed it. It was probably frightening for them, having no control. He let Vernon keep the gun; his uncle thought it menacing.

The giant’s midnight arrival was ridiculously dramatic, but it was Harry’s eleventh birthday - now that he could own a wand, the world that had abandoned him wanted him back. Harry wanted no part of it. And he didn't need a wand. He called the gun to himself and, aiming low, fired twice before the giant was fully through the door. Sometimes, muggle methods were best…

…and sometimes not. Britain was small and the world was large. Lots of places were far away from unkind relatives, evil murderers and old men who left babies on doorsteps. With magic came possibilities.

Confident that his message had been sent, Harry focused and turned on the spot. In an instant, he was gone.


End file.
